


reflection so keen

by emblems



Series: SASO2016 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, oikawa is long-suffering but fond, tobio is flummoxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: Whatever it was he and Tobio were (and Oikawa still doesn't know what to call Tobio, because what do you call your former kouhai that you used to resent and now end up kissing everytime you see him if just to wipe that silly scowl off his face), it's apparently enough for him to fold and agree to help him.

Oikawa helps Tobio refine his toss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for saso 2016, bonus round one. only just now getting around to posting for some reason?

It is the night before the final match of the Interhigh preliminaries. Three years ago, in his third year of high school, if you'd told him that he would spending tonight helping Kageyama Tobio refine his toss, he would have laughed.  
  
And yet.  
  
He glances at the clock (11:37), and then back to Tobio.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"Tomorrow's the last match," Tobio says, "I can't."  
  
"Well then  _I_  need to rest," he says, rubbing a hand over his face. It's not a lie—they've been at this every night for three nights.   
  
The determination on Tobio's face is something Oikawa recognizes, something he sees in the mirror everyday. It's been his crutch for years—but it's also been his handicap. Even now, he can feel the echoes of pain in his knee.   
  
But he won't admit to that aloud, isn't ready yet for Tobio to realize how deep his concern goes.   
  
Thankfully, he doesn't need to obfuscate to be insistent—he already has that in spades.   
  
"Oikawa-san—"  
  
Oikawa puts his hands on his hips. "Tobio, I'm tired, and I told the manager we'd lock up before it got too late."  
  
In truth, he'd told the manager no such thing, had pulled in a favor after leveraging his years of free coaching for the Lil' Tykes program, all so Tobio could get in his late night practice. When asked why he couldn't practice at Karasuno, Tobio had given him some excuse about his captain not wanting him to practice too late, about not wanting to keep Hinata that late, and then—looking away and mumbling, so much so Oikawa had to strain to hear—something about wanting to get Oikawa's feedback.  
  
Whatever it was he and Tobio were (and Oikawa still doesn't know what to call Tobio, because what do you call your former kouhai that you used to resent and now end up kissing everytime you see him if just to wipe that silly scowl off his face), it's apparently enough for him to fold and agree to help him.  
  
But helping him means knowing when to stop, too.   
  
"Just a few more," he says. "Please."  
  
Oikawa takes in the tension in Tobio's shoulders, the edge to every word that comes out of his mouth.   
  
_You've beaten everyone there is to beat, Tobio._  Shiratorizawa. Datekou. Wakutani. Nekoma. Seijou.   
  
Objectively, there's no reason for Tobio to be so worked up. but Oikawa knows better.   
  
He sighs, making out all of this to be more of a burden than it is, and shrugs. "I suppose a few more couldn't hurt." He lobs the ball into Tobio's waiting toss, waiting until the very last second to call out: "Position two."  
  
It's a test of reaction time, and despite all of Tobio's nervousness, he still manages to get it near-perfect.  
  
And that clinches it, really. "There's nothing more I can tell you right now. Not anything that can be fixed overnight."  
  
"So there  _is_  something?" Tobio asks, whirling to face Oikawa. every feature in his face is drawn tight with concentration. Oikawa finds himself subduing the urge to reach up and ease the furrow in his brow with his thumb.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you only to have you worry about it all night and all through your match tomorrow," he says, arching a brow.  
  
"Oikawa-san—"  
  
Oikawa puts his hands on his hips, staring Tobio down. "No, Tobio. The best thing you can do right now is sleep."  
  
Tobio doesn't waver, red coloring his cheeks but eyes staying fixed on Oikawa's. "This is important. I have to get this right—"  
  
"You already do."  
  
"I don't, not like you do—"  
  
Oikawa draws in a sharp inhale.  _Ah. That's what this is._  
  
Wanting Oikawa to practice with him leading up to the match that will decide whether they go to nationals—it was never just about giving feedback.  
  
Knowing, now, what he's dealing with, his course of action is much clearer. Oikawa takes Tobio's chin and brings his lips to his.  
  
It doesn't have instant effect he was hoping—Tobio somehow manages to  _keep talking_  against his lips for a full second before he realizes what's happening, before wrapping his arms around Oikawa's waist and kissing back.   
  
Oikawa pulls away after a moment, and sees frustration still etched in Tobio's face, though the red on his cheeks has deepened in color for likely different reasons. "I thought we had established that you don't have to be me to still be the best setter in the prefecture?" he says. He pauses and then adds, with a smile: "At the high school level, of course."  
  
Tobio grumbles. "You're trying to distract me, Oikawa-san."  
  
Oikawa hums. "Is it working?"  
  
Tobio groans and drops his head to Oikawa's shoulder. "Oikawa-san is so confusing."  
  
"I am being perfectly upfront with you," he says. "You're ready. You don't have to copy every single thing i do, Tobio- _chan_." It's something he says fondly, now. "Flattering though it may be."  
  
Tobio straightens, his hold on Oikawa falling away so he can cross his arms. "That's not the confusing part," he grumbles.  
  
"That's funny, considering I've had to tell you at least six times and you still don't seem to get it."  
  
Tobio mumbles something.  
  
"Sorry?" Oikawa asks, leaning in, still smiling.   
  
"It's the kissing part," Tobio repeats.  
  
Oikawa sighs, pretending it's an expression of impatience rather than fondness. "Only you could be confused by that, Tobio."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
He wraps his arms around Tobio's neck. "Do I have to kiss you again so you can figure it out?"  
  
"Oika— _mmf_!"


End file.
